


Invictus: Requiem

by StainedLace



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Drama, Epic Battles, Fights, Gen, Politics, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedLace/pseuds/StainedLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his crew is murdered by a Federation officer, Captain Harlock goes on a quest for vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Red smoke enveloped Harlock as he walked along the main street of a burning town. It amazed and repulsed him that so much death could paint the air the color of blood. However, blood saturated the ground around him, and he could see it smeared and splattered on the buildings that collapsed around him. Why would the air remain pure when everyone who lived and worked in this town was lying dead in the streets?

Like many other settlements throughout the outer sectors, it had once been a haven for pirates, gunrunners, and other outlaws wanted by the Earth Federation; and like many others, it had become a target for a certain fanatical Federation officer by the name Loan Van Buren.

In the span of four months, Commander Loan Van Buren had done what no other had done before him: wipe out entire colonies built outside Federation control, kill or capture some of the most wanted criminals in the universe, and even make Captain Harlock to walk straight into a death trap. Harlock himself was unaware of Van Buren's motivations, or why he chose to implement such brutal tactics, but it was more than evident the Commander's intentions were to destroy those regarded as enemies of the Federation.

Moreover, it did not matter who was in the line of fire.

Blocking Harlock's path was a crumpled body lying on its side. It was a boy, no more than fifteen, delicate and long-limbed, with two gaping holes in his chest. The wounds did not disturb Harlock though; he had seen much worse inflicted upon children much younger than this boy. His eyes however, remained wide open and frozen in a state of shock and terror.

Harlock knelt by him, feeling the blood against his knee, and gently placed a hand on his bony shoulder. The pirate felt his chest tighten as he realized one shot pierced the boy's heart and killed him instantly. He would not have felt pain, but Harlock wondered what consumed his last thoughts as a gun leveled at him.

Would he have feared death? Or the pain? Would he have been afraid of dying alone? And what of his loved ones, if he had any? Would they know, or were they dead too?

Harlock inhaled a shaky breath and closed the boy's eyes. It did not make sense to him. What was it that drove a man to commit such atrocities and murder so many people? No foe he ever faced seemed so ruthless and cold; Loan Van Buren was an enigma to him.

Harlock stood and wished the boy eternal peace before he continued his solitary march along a road paved in fire, rubble, and blood. Each step was fiercer than the last, and his pace quickened with each corpse he passed.

It did not make sense. None of it made any sense at all.

His path led him to the town square, an unpaved area where all roads led, with burning buildings surrounding it. There were no major landmarks here; in fact, there was really nothing but moist patches of sand where the dead once lay. There were however, some one-hundred Federation soldiers in armor, wielding automatic rifles. Harlock was unconcerned with them; his attention lay upon a single individual without a helmet that stood amongst the throng.

Harlock never knew what to expect when he finally encountered Loan Van Buren. He only knew the man by his "handiwork," as it were, and what little information a few friends and colleagues were able to dig up. Loan himself was a relatively young individual, blond-haired, and strong. He was also notably handsome with a square jaw and chiseled features. His eyes however, were narrow and empty.

"You pirates do not care punctuality I see," Loan said as he strode forth ahead of his men, unarmed save for a pistol on his hip. "Or do you just not care about the lives of your crew?"

Harlock fought back a growl as a few of the soldiers carefully circled behind him, cutting off any route of escape as they kept their guns fixed upon him.

"Where are they?" Harlock demanded.

Eighteen members of his crew had been in this town when the Federation attacked. The ships fired their guns and cannons first, clearing away any opposition that might mobilize before the soldiers descended. Harlock himself and the remainder of his crew were back at the Arcadia, which lay behind a rocky ridge over five miles away, when their alarm systems sounded.

Harlock did not think it was a coincidence that Van Buren and his men attacked a relatively new colony without defense systems shortly after they arrived. The fact Loan took so many of Harlock's crew hostage, then sent him a message detailing when and where he should come if he did not want them executed further cemented that notion.

"They're here," Loan answered calmly as he motioned to his men with a wave of his hand to move, allowing Harlock to see his bruised and bloodied crewmembers on their knees.

Rather than feel relieved, Harlock instantly tensed. Several leaned heavily on their comrades' shoulders, barely able to hold themselves up. The amount of blood on their clothes, the bruises on their skin, and evident swelling were all signs that they needed medical attention.

The only one who seemed to be all right was Miime, who sat serenely despite the multitude of weapons pointed at them. Beside her was Kei, partially slumped over with blood visible on the right side of her clothing. One side of her face was badly bruised, making Harlock suspect she had been struck by a rifle.

"There's only thirteen of them," Harlock said as he desperately kept his rage in check. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're dead," Van Buren stated flatly. "But they are here." He pointed to a previously obscured portion of the square where five bodies lay side-by-side, either shot or burned.

Harlock felt his mouth fall open in shock as he recognized two of his engineers, his logistics officer, one gunner, and an electrician. His crew. His family.

"You son of a—" Harlock started forward, hearing the clicks of dozens of weapons as they leveled at him and his crew. Harlock himself stopped short when he saw Loan raise a single hand, signaling his men to hold their fire.

"If you wish your crew to live, you will do as I say," Loan warned as he lowered his hand and reached for the pistol on his hip.

Harlock continued to glare at Van Buren as two of the soldiers crept closer to him, keeping their guns fixed upon him. He knew their intentions, and unbuckled his gun belt, letting his saber and his cosmo dragoon fall to the ground beside him.

"Thank you for being so cooperative," Loan said as one of the soldiers rammed the butt of his gun into Harlock's stomach, forcing the pirate to double over, while the other brought his weapon high above his head before slamming it onto Harlock's back.

The pirate fell to hands and knees, unable to make a sound due the breath robbed of him when he was struck in the stomach. His hands were quickly bound behind his back, and when Harlock looked up, he found himself staring down the barrel of Loan's pistol.

"You are not going to leave this planet alive," Loan informed him. "I know that you're here to keep me from noticing your remaining crewman circling behind us. Don't you think that I would have anticipated such a move?"

The pirate kept his surprise from showing. He did come with the intention of keeping the Commander's attention on him, while his crew snuck up behind the Federation soldiers via underground tunnels built in case of an attack.

"My soldiers are stationed in the labyrinth below this town, and I'm sure they've already encountered your friends. There is no escaping this time Harlock; but before you die, answer me this." Harlock stared unafraid at Van Buren even as he cocked his gun. "What is it that you love most?"

Harlock kept his expression blank and did not answer the Commander. He wondered at the purpose of his question for several moments, and only when Van Buren lowered his gun and began to walk towards his crew did Harlock feel uneasy.

"I've studied you Harlock, poured over every file the Federation has regarding your past, your crimes, everything," he said as he casually strolled across the bloodied ground and stood behind Miime and Kei. "For a man so devoted to eradicating the Federation and the vices of mankind, you still manage to keep a woman in your life."

"Van Buren," Harlock began with a foreboding tone, keeping his rising dread in check. The purpose of Loan's statements were quickly becoming apparent to him and he began to struggle against his bonds. This was not something he anticipated when he came to rescue his crew. "I know it's me the Federation wants. Leave them be!"

"Your crew is wanted for the countless deaths of Federation soldiers and merchant crewmen, whether they are executed here or in prison is not something my superiors are concerned with." Van Buren spoke softly even as he raised his gun and pointed the barrel at the back of Kei's head. "I know all about the woman you loved back on earth, Maya was her name, and after her the prostitute Shinonora on Heavy Meldar."

Harlock lurched forward, only to be grabbed by the soldiers beside him and held in place. Kei herself drew in a steady breath and kept her blue eyes fixed upon Harlock; she was not afraid, only sad. Her bottom lip slightly trembled and tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she made no sound, even as the gun pressed painfully into the back of her skull.

"Am I right to suspect that your preference for blondes continues to this day?" Loan continued, and then suddenly shifted his gun towards Miime. "Or does the alien amongst your all human crew indicate a special affection?"

Loan did not expect a response, and Harlock did not answer. He did however, carefully scrutinize the pirate's angry features, waiting for any indication that he preferred one female to the other. When Harlock gave nothing away, Loan huffed.

"I suppose it doesn't matter which one dies first, does it?" He turned his gun back at Kei.

Harlock and the rest of his crew screamed when blood suddenly burst from her chest. He thrashed against his captors as she fell onto her side, her face turned away from him. Harlock could see Kei moving slightly, her hands, her legs, and her shoulders twitched for a few seconds before she became very still.

Loan kept his cold stare focused upon Harlock as he turned his gun on Miime. The pirate was desperately trying to escape the hold the two soldiers had upon him, pulling, twisting, trying to stand; anything he could to shake them off him. His ferocity caused three more soldiers to come forward and force him down onto his stomach.

"Harlock," Miime's soft voice pierced through the rage and sorrow that clouded Harlock's mind.

His struggles instantly ceased, and Loan watched with some degree of fascination as the pirate's features softened. Harlock was completely focused on her.

"It's alright," Miime said. "It's alright."

Harlock wanted to believe her. He always believed in her. Yet he was unable to move, unable to do anything but scream when Loan's gun fired. He watched as she fell, her body barely making a sound as she hit the ground, blood instantly pooling around her head.

Harlock could not breathe.

"Does it hurt yet?" Loan asked after several silent minutes. "Or are you still in shock?"

Harlock could not take his eye off the bodies that lay before him. Frowning, Loan stepped over the alien and motioned for his men to allow Harlock up. They jerked him back onto his knees, and the violent motion seemed to snap Harlock from his daze.

"It hits you all at once, almost like an avalanche," Loan continued as he slowly walked towards Harlock. "The pain, the terror, the realization that the one you love most is dead, it's suffocating really."

"Why?" Harlock snarled as he looked up at the commander. "Why did you kill them? What is it you have to gain from killing them?"

Loan stopped and knelt so he could stare Harlock straight in the eye.

"To make you feel the same way that I do," Loan answered as he pointed his gun at Harlock's forehead and squeezed the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later.

The four stars pinned to his formal uniform would take some getting used to. Often the men who wore them were twice his age and with better family names, but now Loan Van Buren was Admiral of the Fleet. Something he well deserved.  
They suited him though, just like the other medals adorning his chest. It would not be long before he became accustomed to the insignia, Loan was certain of that. He could not say the same for his subordinates or his peers however.  
Plastic smiles and strained pleasantries accompanied the congratulations heaped up on him, and Loan accepted them cordially. They could snarl and complain as much as they wanted behind his back but, he did not care. Loan had proven he was better than the opulent rabble that surrounded him. He alone had saved the Earth Federation from the brink of ruination, brought order to the galaxies, restored vital trade routes, and expanded Federation control into the wilderness that was the outer territories. Above all, he had rid the Federation of its greatest enemy, Captain Harlock.  
He smiled as he meandered his way through the elite of the galaxy. Their greatest concerns now were cementing political alliances, performing financial takeovers of rival companies, marrying their children into other aristocratic families, and learning the latest gossip that was the lifeline to any social active.  
Loan despised them all, almost as much as they did him. They gladly parted before him, giving him a wide berth as he walked through the crowded halls of his palace-like home. He was not born into this world of finery, but rather climbed the social ladder with each promotion. Men like him were often seen as outsiders trying to establish connections with the blue-blooded families that formed the core of the Earth Federation.  
Loan however, was glad that he had earned everything; from his promotion, his wealth, and his notoriety on his own and not from some dynastic name. If they respected him Loan would be content.  
“Ah! Here is our gracious host!”  
Turning, Loan saw the thickset Odovacar Siegar, The Federation’s Secretary of the Treasury, red-faced and drunk. Following him was his daughter Elora, a brunette beauty in a champagne colored evening gown. Loan raised a brow when his full attention focused on her right eye, nearly swollen shut and caked in makeup.  
She noticed his stare but put on an indifferent front. She raised her chin and placed one hand on her slender hip, knowing that she was still one of the most beautiful women in the room.  
“I tell you Van Buren people will be talking about this party years from now,” Odovacar slurred and nearly stumbled, having to lean on the Admiral to keep himself upright.  
Loan sneered and very nearly shoved him. The secretary teetered, his champagne sloshed onto Loan’s coat and the marble floor as he regained his feet.  
“If they remember it,” Elora said with a smile as she placed a steadying hand on her father’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, Secretary Siegar,” Loan stiffly replied as he swiped at the damp spots on his dress jacket.  
In his drunken state, the man did not comprehend that Loan’s clipped tone and jerking movements were a sign of his mounting irritation. He placed a hand on the Admiral’s shoulder, gesturing wildly with his glass.  
“You certainly spared no expense that’s for sure,” Odovacar continued. “You have put many of these people to shame, poor Madam Bourchardt is practically seething over there.” He pointed to a woman standing in a crimson gown some feet away with scrunched brows and forced smile. “Her soiree last week is downright pitiful compared to this.”  
“But Madam Bouchardt’s parties are always much more intimate,” Elora said sweetly. “She never holds something of this scale, she has no reason to.”  
“Feh,” the Secretary consented and took a sip of his drink. Loan himself narrowed his gaze at the young woman.  
“It is grand though Admiral, only a man such as yourself would dare put on something this extravagant,” she smiled. “After all, you have accomplished so much, I don’t think that a single person in this room would have ever guessed that a common soldier would finally save us from those outlaws.”  
“Common soldiers understand war,” Loan shot back. “Not like the bureaucratic high command who could not stop a single pirate from nearly toppling the Federation. They had no idea how to put an end to Harlock.”  
“Ah yes,” she raised her eyebrows and tapped a finger against her full lips. “I think I do remember some talk of your methods, though I daresay they were quite brutal. But capturing the children of outlaws and wiping out entire cities is quite cruel don’t you think? Only a monster is capable of such barbarity.”  
Loan’s back stiffened and his jaw clenched as she laughed, a light tinkling sound meant to make it sound like she was joking.  
He didn’t find anything humorous. What he did to ensure the Federation’s safety was not secret, and his reputation as a remorseless commander often served as fodder for the gossiping elite. Loan wanted to grab her and shake her, to scream in her face that because of him she could stand there in her finery and insult him. She didn’t understand that they were merely pirates and wanted outlaws, that they had done worse than he ever could.  
Loan felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, stopping him from acting out against her. A look of pure dread fell over Elora’s face as a tall man dressed in black appeared beside Loan. The Admiral felt some of his anger slip away when he saw Adalric Vielle at his side.  
Stern faced and aged by war, he was feared as much as Loan was hated. The fact he was once an assassin for the Federation and rumored to have killed his wife had much to do with his reputation.  
“Miss Siegar, your father could use some water and a quiet place to sit for a while,” Adalric said in a firm tone that was not to be disobeyed.  
Elora nodded, her eyes wide and hands trembling as she took Odovacar by the arm and retreated into the crowd without another word.  
“I suppose I should thank you,” Loan said, shaking off Adalric’s hand once the Secretary and his daughter were out of sight.  
Adalric huffed and took a sip from the champagne glass he was holding. “You set yourself up for things like that,” he said. “You shouldn’t try so hard to impress them, they’ll only resent you more.”  
“I don’t care if they do,” Loan replied with a sneer. “I’d rather like for them to wallow in their hatred and jealousy.”  
The older man looked unconvinced but said nothing more. Loan however, had already turned his attention elsewhere. He scanned the crowd around them for several seconds, only turning back to Adalric when he could not find what he sought.  
“Where is Adalyn?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” the older man stated harshly. “But if I had to guess, I’d say she is outside.”  
Loan knew that Adalric didn’t like him associating with his daughter, but he never actively tried to keep him away from her. He neither moved nor said anything when Loan walked away, heading towards the garden in the back of his house.  
The corridors beyond the ballroom and front parlors were deserted, and he wasn’t surprised to find the terrace in a likewise manner when he emerged into the cool night air. The sprawling garden lay before him, structured and manicured with marble fountains and stone walking paths. Beyond though, was a flowering woodland with miles of unpaved trails. She could be anywhere.  
Loan started towards one of the wide stairways when he spotted her further down the terrace. Adalyn was sitting on one of the top stairs, a champagne flute in her hand and staring off into the distance. She looked beautiful too, dressed in a silvery blue gown with a lace top and tulle skirt, and her black hair pulled in a loose ponytail.  
“Did you get tired of mingling already?” she asked him when he approached her.  
Loan cracked a half smile and felt his heart begin to pound when she looked up at him. He could face down an army of pirates without fear, but in her presence, he always felt anxious.  
“You could say that,” he replied, shaking his head when she offered him the bottle of champagne next to her.  
“I don’t blame you,” Adalyn said as she poured herself another glass. “But you have only yourself to blame, you are the one who decided to throw this huge party.”  
Loan huffed, knowing there was no way he could deny it. He placed his hands on the banister and peered out over the garden, but his eyes kept drifting back to Adalyn.  
“Do you know anything about Elora Siegar’s eye?” he suddenly asked, making Adalyn snort as she sipped her drink.  
“She’s got a mouth she doesn’t know how to keep shut,” she said, to which Loan wholeheartedly concurred. “Did you talk to her?”  
“Briefly, she was with her father and… “  
“And?”  
Loan didn’t immediately reply, he felt his jaw involuntarily clench and his fingers curl into fists. Adalyn looked back up at him and softly sighed when she saw his frustration. Of course, he couldn’t understand why no one could look past his common background, or his methodology when it came to warfare. It bothered him constantly, Adalyn knew.  
“You don’t have to say anything,” she said.  
“I don’t understand why,” Loan complained. “Why do they continue to belittle and insult me when I am the one who singlehandedly defeated the pirate menace that very nearly destroyed them?”  
“Because they don’t want you to think that you could ever rival them,” Adalyn stated. “It’s bad enough that your wealth and power outstrip many in the old aristocracy. I’d be careful if I were you, some of them may find ways to take it all away.”  
Loan didn’t doubt it for a moment.  
“I have an idea! Why don’t you just resign your position, pack your bags, and just take off? With the amount of money you have you could just start somewhere new, or even vacation on every planet in the galaxy!”  
“That’s what you want to do,” he replied with a straight face.  
“And I obviously have better sense than you,” she laughed as she stood up and began walking down the stairwell.  
She left her shoes and the champagne bottle behind, which Loan picked up when he followed her. Adalyn started down the path that led towards the lower grounds, occasionally stopping to pull jasmine or honeysuckle from the flowerbeds.  
“Where would you go If you could leave?” Loan asked out of genuine curiosity as he strolled behind her.  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Adalyn said as she sipped her drink. “There’s so many places out there, Anthos, Calderia, Tainai. Though I did try going there after you know who told me not to, but you know how that worked out. I’m now on the Fed’s no travel list.”  
Loan didn’t miss the indignant tone in her voice when bringing up past altercations with her father. Adalric may have overreacted when his only child ran off to spend a weekend on the tropical planet, but he made sure she couldn’t disobey him again. Adalyn however, had never forgiven him.  
“You’ve been plenty of places, where should I go?” she asked him when they approached a gleaming, cascading fountain surrounding by night blooming flowers.  
“There’s not many places I can recommend,” Loan answered. He had been to countless planets in many star systems, yet his climb through the chain of command had left him little time to explore them. “I never had much free time to wander outside bases.”  
“Pity,” Adalyn commented as she leapt onto the fountain rim.  
“Although, nights on Antilles were beautiful,” he said, catching Adalyn’s attention. “The Messier galaxy is close by, so the sky is filled with glowing, powdery stars.”  
“You know, for a stuck-up workaholic, you’re a nice guy,” Adalyn smiled as she skimmed her toes across the water.  
He frowned. He wanted to be so much more than a nice guy to her.  
“You’re the only one who thinks so,” Loan said, watching as she stared into the fountain, contemplating.  
“That you’re stuck-up? Everyone thinks that,” she said, stepping into the water.  
“Can you be serious? Even for a moment?” Loan sighed.  
“I am serious,” Adalyn replied as she walked around in the shallow depth, kicking up water as she went. “The question is, can you not be? I bet you would feel much better if you loosened up and stopped caring about half the things that bother you.”  
“Like you? You don’t ever seem to care about anything,” Loan countered.  
“Trust me, it’s a much better alternative,” Adalyn waded over to take the champagne from him and fill her glass again. “We’re both stuck in a world that rejects us because you’re a common man who accomplished what they could not, and I’m the child of a hitman who supposedly killed his aristocratic wife. They don’t care about us, so why should we care about them and how they perceive us?”  
Loan took the bottle when she handed it back to him. He understood where she was coming from, she had dealt with the sneers and rejection for far longer than he had.  
“I don’t they dislike you because of your father Adalyn,” Loan said as she raised a brow. “From what I hear, you’ve tormented every girl and teacher in every prep school you’ve been to. I also know that isn’t the first time Elora has had an eye like that, thanks to you.”  
Adalyn laughed and offered no objection. She stepped back onto the fountain edge, her champagne glass dangling from her fingertips.  
“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your party? Someone may be wondering where you went,” she said.  
“They may,” Loan replied. “I have no intention of going back for a while.”  
“They may think you’re being rude,” Adalyn said with a sly grin.  
“I don’t honestly care.”  
“See! Why can’t you do that more often?” she exclaimed.  
Loan softly sighed. She didn’t realize that he didn’t want to go back because he’d rather stay here with her. She turned with an exaggerated swirl of her skirts and looked up into the sky when a bright light exploded overhead.  
“Are those fireworks?”  
Loan looked up and knew immediately they were not. The sharp tang of ozone hit his nostrils when a sudden gust of wind nearly blew them over. Another light exploded, a great white burst that plummeted from the sky.  
“Get down!” he shouted as he grabbed her arm and jerked her to the ground beneath him.  
The earth lurched violently beneath them when it struck with a deafening boom. Water sloshed around them, and when the tremors finally ceased Loan looked over his shoulder to see the horizon lit with fire. Dread filled him when he realized the Federation Prime Base lay in that direction. There could be thousands of casualties.  
“You okay?” Loan turned his attention to Adalyn who nodded in response. “Come on,” he said pulling her up. “We’ve got to get out of here.”  
He needed to get Adalyn to safety, then to the base. Loan knew not all the ships docked there could have been destroyed. He would have to salvage what he could, see to damage control, then go after who did this.  
Loan, so focused on what needed to be done, barely missed impaling himself on the saber pointed at him. His eyes widened, scarcely believing that the tall, scarred visage of Captain Harlock stood before him.  
“Van Buren,” he said. “You and I have unfinished business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Loan’s character here, it’s much more consistent than in the last story and it’s more in line with how I imagine him. Adalyn has changed a little too, but she’s more like the Adalyn in my other stories. Also, her gown in this chapter is inspired by the Nightingale by Emily Riggs, it’s so beautiful!!! But $5000 *dies a little inside*  
> Reviews are much appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Harlock kept his saber fixed upon Van Buren. It would be so easy to squeeze the trigger and kill him, especially now that he stood unarmed before him. However, killing a man who shielded an innocent woman was beneath his moral code, even when the man was as deplorable as Van Buren.

"If you don't want her to get hurt have her step away," Harlock ordered, but Loan did not move.

His initial bewilderment had disappeared under a menacing glare as he stood rigidly, feet apart, his arms keeping Adalyn in place behind him. Loan felt one of her hands grip his jacket and heard her breath hitching from what he assumed was fear.

She had every right to be afraid too. He had no doubt that Harlock was here to seek retribution against him. The pirate could very well kill the two of them. But why was he hesitating? Did he mean what he said? Loan couldn't take that chance, he didn't trust him. He hadn't forgotten that he used the two women from Harlock's own crew as bait before killing them. He could very well turn his weapon towards Adalyn should she move.

It would be the ultimate form of vengeance after all.

"We're going to run when I say to," Loan said lowly as he angled himself where Harlock could not see his hand slowly reaching for the gun hidden on his lower back. "Just stay close to me, I'll keep you safe."

Adalyn didn't respond, but Loan paid no mind. His thoughts were fully focused upon what he needed to do to survive and escape. If he could get one shot at him that may give them enough time to put some distance between them.

"Tell her to move," Harlock again demanded, his grip tightening on the saber's trigger. "I don't want to harm her."

"Stay behind me," Loan said to Adalyn, loud enough for Harlock to hear.

"Loan," Adalyn winced, "something's wrong."

He turned his head towards her, but still watched Harlock out of the corner of his eye. He heard her groan softly while her fingers dug into his back.

"I fell on the champagne glass I think, I'm bleeding."

"Van Buren!" Harlock shouted in agitation, causing the admiral to snap his focus back to him.

Harlock didn't want her to get hurt, but he wasn't about to let one woman come between him and avenging his fallen crewmen. He shifted his foot forward and lunged, aiming the point of his saber at Van Buren's heart.

Loan instinctively pushed Adalyn back when Harlock attacked. He twisted to the right, drawing his gun as the tip of Harlock's blade sunk deep into the muscle beneath his collarbone. Loan released an angered shout as he shoved the barrel of the gun against Harlock's side and pulled the trigger.

The pirate cried out when the point-blank shot shattered a rib as it ricocheted off his armored jacket. He staggered back, unable to breathe, pulling his saber defensively close. Loan stumbled, blood squirting from his wound, but quickly regained his footing.

He raised his gun and fired three shots that whizzed past Harlock's head. Harlock gritted his teeth before charging again, raising his saber overhead to bring down on Loan's injured collarbone. The admiral was quick to dodge again, sidestepping Harlock's attack before slamming his fist into the pirate's jaw. Harlock spun, using the momentum to slash at Loan's unprotected side. He felt his blade slice through flesh and saw the admiral fall.

"Loan!" the woman called when he collapsed to his knees, hunched over as blood splashed onto the ground below him.

Black spots muddled Harlock's vision and he took a moment to suck in a few shallow breaths, his hand placed near his burning rib. Loan grunted and raised back up, his eyes blazing with fury. Harlock took no chances and slashed at Van Buren's hand that still clung to his pistol. Metal screeched against metal before the severed barrel fell into the fountain's waters.

"You're beaten Van Buren," Harlock said as he kept his saber pointed squarely at Loan's forehead.

"Loan!" Adalyn screamed.

She clenched her teeth as another agonized cry almost escaped her. Any sudden movement sent paralyzing needle-like pain down her side. But she couldn't just stay here on her knees and do nothing, not when it looked like Loan was about to be killed.

She reached around, her fingertips grasping the shard of glass protruding from her flesh. Adalyn gritted her teeth as she pulled, her fingers slipping as blood gushed from the wound as she struggled to remove it. She couldn't hold back the cry of pained relief when she finally pulled it out, a jagged, bloodied shard over an inch long.

Harlock's head snapped around when he heard Adalyn and saw her stand up shakily. Loan took notice too, but he quickly observed Harlock's momentary lapse in attention. He backhanded the point of the saber away from him before he launched himself at Harlock, tackling him to the ground.

Loan straddled him, one hand grasping the pirate's collar as the other struck his face again and again. Blood began to pour from his nose before Harlock managed to grab a hold of his sleeve and keep him from pummeling him into unconsciousness. He twisted his wrist, intending to slice at Van Buren's neck, but his enemy jerked back and avoided losing his nose.

Now that he was off balance, Harlock could kick the brawny admiral off and roll away. Loan was the first to get to his feet, but he turned and darted towards Adalyn, abandoning their fight.

"Run!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of his home.

Harlock watched them disappear around a tall hedge and lurched to his feet, only to stumble and fall to his knees. Harlock nearly passed out. He couldn't catch his breath; it was too painful to breathe. But Van Buren couldn't escape from him, not this time.

He counted the seconds it took him to recover, berating himself for his mistakes. He should have pulled the trigger when he had the chance, shouldn't have cared about what happened to the woman, should've known Van Buren would have been armed. But his mistakes didn't matter now, avenging his fallen crewmen and putting a stop to Loan Van Buren's barbarity was all that mattered.

Harlock pushed himself up, determined to finish this once and for all. He wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.  
\------------------  
Loan didn't lead Adalyn on a clear-cut path back to the house. Fearing Harlock was right on their heels, he raced deeper into the garden, where the hedges were higher and stone walls lined the wandering pathways. Harlock wouldn't get an easy shot at them through here, Loan thought.

"What are you doing?" Adalyn cried as she followed him. "We need to get help!"

"We need cover!" Loan replied. "We'll be dead if we go back the way we came."

"Wait! Loan wait!" she pulled on his hand as she slowed her pace, forcing him to do the same. "He's not following us."

Reluctantly, Loan stopped. He waited and listened, but he heard only the sounds of chirping crickets and their own heavy breathing. Adalyn was right, Harlock wasn't following them, but why?

"Keep moving," Loan said softly, pulling on her hand. He wasn't about to take the chance that Harlock had given up, or they had eluded him. "We need to get out of here."  
"Wait," she reached up and unfastened his high collar. "Let me look really quick."

"Adalyn!" he protested when she pried open his jacket and observed his bloodstained undershirt. "We don't have time for this!"

Blood had soaked through his dress jacket and down his leg, staining the white fabric a brilliant crimson. He had worse injuries over the years and many that were far more painful, but he was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy. He gritted his teeth when her fingers probed too close to the open wound in his side.

"I can't have you passing out on me," she said. "This one looks to be the worse of the two."

Loan offered no further objection and let her reach beneath the layers of tulle to pull a strip of silk from her underskirt and bind his waist.

"You're hurt too," he said upon seeing a smear of red on her back.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Adalyn replied as she finished tying off her makeshift bandage. "Glass wounds are more painful than anything, the bleeding has already stopped."

Loan nodded and took her hand when she was finished. She pursed her lips in annoyance, but the touch reassured him. He feared should he let go, if she were to disappear from sight, he would never see her alive again.

He blinked back images of bloodied rubble that suddenly clouded his vision and squeezed Adalyn's hand tighter. His heart constricted, and he moved forward, each step firmer, more determined than the last.

Loan took only a few more steps and stopped when he heard a faint rustle of leaves behind them, then soft tapping. He suddenly realized what he heard was the sound of boots scraping against stone, and they were approaching them. Fast.

Loan still knew he could elude Harlock. This was his home after all, he knew the grounds better than anyone. They could continue to meander through the hedges, albeit a bit more quietly. Loan knew eventually they would come upon an open courtyard to the west of the house. One that had been specifically set up to cater to the drivers and armed guards that accompanied those invited to his party. Hopefully, they would still be there.

"We need to stay quiet," Loan whispered to Adalyn. "He can't find us if he can't hear us. We'll stay hidden in here and make our way back home."  
"That's not going to work," Adalyn whispered back as she pointed to the ground behind them.

On the walkway were dark, wet spots shining in the moonlight. Loan felt his eyes grow wide.

"That's why I stopped you, you were making a trail that would lead him straight to us," Adalyn said. "We're not going to be able to hide from him."

Loan barely managed to suppress a curse as he pulled Adalyn behind an adjacent hedge and onto another path. He hunkered down with her, a new plan already on his mind.

"Wait here until he passes by, then go back the way we came. Go straight to the house and get your father," Loan instructed. "I'm going to lead him away."

"What? No!" she exclaimed. "You're in no shape to fight, he'll kill you!"

"Please, just do as I ask Adalyn, I won't risk your safety."

"Don't try to be my hero Loan," Adalyn retorted sharply.

His jaw clenched at her words, feeling rebuffed. He couldn't let those feelings get in the way though, he would better bear her rejection than see her harmed. Images of blood and rubble flashed in his mind again, but this time he didn't suppress them.

Loan felt rage building within him, starting deep in the pit of his stomach and building up to his chest. He clenched his hands as he shifted back onto his feet and stood, the symptoms of blood loss evaporating with his newfound resolve.

"Stay here," he demanded with a glare.

"Loan!" Adalyn startled when he took off, racing back onto the path and disappearing around a corner.

She groaned and hung her head, wondering if Loan had a death wish.

Adalyn sighed and gathered her skirts before she stood, thinking of what to do. Loan was in no shape to fight, he would likely be killed should he face Harlock again. He wasn't the best man in the universe, and was very much disliked, but Adalyn liked him, and she certainly didn't want him to die.

The footsteps were getting closer and Adalyn moved a few steps further down the path. She wasn't sure if her cobbled plan would work, but she was certain she would be able to distract Harlock long enough for Loan to get away. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth as she pulled on her skin, tearing open the wound on her back.

She blinked back tears as blood poured over her fingers and down on to the ground. Her other hand closed around a branch hidden in the hedge as she strained her hearing, waiting for Harlock to near.

When she heard the snapping of his cloak and the clicking of his spurs did she break the branch. The footsteps snapped around, pausing only for a second before he hurried to the opening that would lead him to Adalyn's path. She glimpsed his looming shadow before she took off, leaving a trail of blood for him to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Loan returned to his home, taking the steps two at a time. Glass from the blown-out windows crunched beneath his feet when he arrived on the terrace and found many of his guests gathered there.  
They lined the balustrade as they talked about the fires in the distance, awed over the explosions, and sipped champagne. Hopeless, they were all completely hopeless, Loan thought. He stumbled into a young server who wandered into his path, the glasses on his silver tray shattered as they hit the floor.  
The noise drew the attention of several people who immediately recoiled at the sight of Loan’s bloodied uniform. He scanned the crowd of tailored suits and ballgowns and found not one military uniform amongst them. Neither did he see any of the private security officers he hoped to find on his way back.  
His head began to spin, and he pressed his hand over his wound. The blood already soaked through the makeshift bandage and dripped onto the floor. The crowd withdrew in horror as he staggered forward and headed inside, only to be met by Odovacar Siegar and a tall, lean man he recognized as the Secretary of Consular Affairs, Guido Kovak.  
“What the blazes is going on out there, Admiral?” Siegar shouted as him as he approached. “One minute we’re enjoying ourselves, then all the windows explode, and we find our most important base on fire!”  
Loan pressed passed him, he needed to find someone who could help gather the men he needed to apprehend Harlock. Loan figured he’d have better luck in his office where he had an unrestricted communication link to every military base in the galaxy.  
“I just received a call that an unidentified, unsanctioned ship had entered the atmosphere some time ago, probably the cause of all this,” Guido said with an air of condescension. “You’ll be happy to know I already authorized the appropriate response, a strike force is already in route to handle the situation.”  
Loan stared at the man who sported a smug grin on his face. If Harlock was here, then his ship was too, and no Federation ship could match the Arcadia in speed or firepower. The loss of life resulting in such a confrontation made Loan’s heart pound faster and he felt like he would faint.  
“Recall it!” he shouted, “now!”  
Both men startled at his outburst, sputtering and complaining.  
“Now see here Admiral- “  
“It’s too late, they’re already- “  
“There you are Van Buren!” Loan breathed a sigh of relief when Adalric marched towards him, his speed greatly increased at the sight of blood. Finally, there was someone who could help him. “What the hell happened?”  
“Harlock,” he replied when Adalric drew closer. “Harlock is alive, he attacked us in the garden.”  
“Harlock!” both secretaries shouted in disbelief. “But he’s dead!”  
“Us?” Adalric’s brow rose.  
“Adalyn and I,” Loan confessed. “We were walking out in the garden, Harlock must have snuck in and followed us. He and I fought, but Adalyn and I managed to lose him. He’s still out there.”  
“And, where is Adalyn?” Adalric questioned, his voice grave and expression ominous.  
“I told her to hide and make her way back here, have you not seen her?” his heart dropped when the other man shook his head. “She must still be out there; we have to go- “  
“Now see here Van Buren!” Siegar shouted, drawing his and Adalric’s attention to him. “What is this nonsense about Harlock? The man is dead, you killed him yourself!”  
“You should never assume a man is dead unless you have his body, especially someone like Harlock,” Adalric replied bluntly. “From my understanding, he was pulled away by his crew before it was determined whether or not he was actually deceased. Harlock was only ruled dead by an inquiry panel when no Federation ship was attacked after six months, isn’t that right?”  
Adalric’s full attention was on Van Buren who stood rigidly, his jaw clenched. It was true that the Arcadia’s crew overpowered his own men in the ambush and retreated with Harlock, along with the bodies of his dead crewmen. Yet Harlock had died, Loan had seen it. He placed his own gun against Harlock’s chest and put a bullet through his heart. He watched as Harlock bled out into the dirt, saw the light retreat from his eye and his body go limp.  
Harlock did die that day, but his crew managed to save him somehow. Loan’s fists clenched as he realized it wasn’t an impossible task to save a man with his type of injury if there were a cloned heart and able surgeon available.  
He felt the world around him spin as the weight of the situation began to settle upon him. Harlock was alive, and he would no doubt renew his wanton war against the Federation. Thousands more were likely to die, and Loan would be the one responsible.  
“We’re wasting time,” Loan said, restarting his course to his office. “Harlock is vulnerable outside his ship, if we can corner him you and I can take him down.”  
“We may,” Adalric agreed as he walked beside him. “But given your current state it would be best if you received medical attention. You won’t be any help against Harlock if you’re half alive.”  
“I’m least concerned for myself,” he said. “Besides, I managed to wound Harlock, he won’t be fighting at his best either.”  
Loan felt reassured when they rounded a corner and saw over two dozen men in dress uniform spilling into the corridor just outside his office doors. They huddled around the entranceway, quietly listening to what was being said inside, but quickly made way for Loan when he approached.  
“Admiral Van Buren!” one man startled when Loan walked past him and into his office. “Someone get a medic!”  
Several officers gathered in the wide space with pale gold walls, dark wood furniture, and coffered ceiling. Recovered surveillance footage from the base played along the walls on holo projectors, and his direct subordinate, Vice Admiral Heron Kuhn, was behind his desk speaking with several people on a conference link.  
“Sir!” the tall, broad shouldered Kuhn moved aside when Loan stepped behind the desk. “Communications with the base are offline, we’re getting secondhand information and what we can receive from personnel still on site, but everyone is saying it’s the- “  
“The Arcadia, I know,” Loan shrugged off his jacket and threw it aside. “Secretary Guido authorized a retaliatory response, no doubt he conspired with his golfing partner Admiral Kito. I need you to contact him immediately and have him stand down, he won’t survive the attack.”  
“Y-yes sir,” Kuhn watched in bewilderment as Loan pulled open a drawer and retrieved two semi-automatic pistols, one he placed in the empty holster on his back. “Sir, you’re wounded, why are you-?”  
“I want you to send the Ninth and Fifth squadrons to observe and track the Arcadia, but under no circumstances are they allowed to engage it, understood?” he ordered, ignoring his subordinate’s concern, to which Kuhn nodded and turned back to the conference screen.  
“Well you heard him! Get Admiral Kito and Rear Admiral Bachmann now!” Kuhn shouted just as a young lieutenant arrived with a medic kit in hand.  
“Sir,” the lanky, brown haired man gingerly approached, alarmed by his superior’s bloodied clothing and inhuman indifference.  
“Just get me a field dressing and some erythropoietin, lieutenant,” Loan said, the gruffness in his voice diminished when he saw the apprehension on the young man’s face. “I want the rest of you to come with me, Captain Harlock is somewhere outside this very house and I don’t want him escaping. If you don’t have a firearm there are several in the safe there in the corner.”  
The lieutenant quickly pulled the silk away from Loan’s waist as the officers retrieved their weapons as instructed. He lifted the stained undershirt and grimaced before placing a thick, self-adhering bandage over the wound.  
“This should stop the bleeding for now sir,” he then pulled the requested blood stimulant from the bag and injected it into the admiral’s arm. “You will still need proper medical care soon.”  
“Thank you,” Loan said. He then turned back to the room full of men now standing at attention. “Let’s go!”  
Loan marched out of his office and Adalric returned to his side just outside the threshold.  
“I haven’t forgotten about Adalyn,” Loan said to him.  
“Just show me where you last saw her, and I’ll find her,” he replied.  
Loan nodded, and they emerged onto the terrace just as streaks of golden light shot across the sky. They smashed against a ship emerging from the darkness, the light illuminated the fearsome skull and crossbones on the bow.  
A shriek erupted from the crowd still gathered by the balustrade as the Arcadia returned fire. The single shot caused a massive explosion, then a subsequent shockwave that hurtled towards them. The guests tried to run towards the house, nearly trampling the Admiral and his men, but were thrown against the floor by the prevailing winds.  
Loan himself hit the ground hard but raised himself up when the winds passed and stared at the ship looming in the distance. His heart hammered in his chest, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. There was nothing he could do to stop that ship. Nothing at all. The people who lived and worked on that base were all likely dead, and Harlock could easily wipe them out too.  
The admiral gritted his teeth and rose to his feet as the crowd fled in terror around him. He looked back as his men, many still hunkered down on the floor with fear written on their faces. Their wide eyes were fixed upon the Arcadia, and he saw their trembling limbs.  
“Take a good look at that ship!” Loan suddenly shouted as he pointed at the Arcadia. “That is the weapon of a man who has murdered your comrades and will continue to do so! Hundreds are lying dead tonight because of it!”  
His voice jolted them out of their fear laden stupor, and they looked upon him as he continued. Loan felt his own apprehension fall away with each word he spoke. His voiced gained momentum as he sought to turn their fear into anger and drive them into action.  
“You are what stands in the way of Harlock lying waste to other bases that protect innocent people from fanatics like him, outlaws who would plunge this universe into total anarchy! He is out there right now, and we have a chance to stop him for good! Now get up and follow me!”  
He didn’t wait for their reactions, he was already down the steps and walking back down the garden path when Adalric caught up to him.  
“That wasn’t a bad war cry,” he said, his stoic face and dry tone left Loan wondering if it was a quip or compliment. “No wonder your peers hate you, none of them can rally their subordinates the way you do yours.” Adalric looked over his shoulder to see them march down the steps and onto the path behind them.  
“I neither hide from danger nor use my position to fatten my coffers, that is why” Loan replied in a similarly dry tone. “The Federation greatly feared Harlock in the past, but he is a menace whom I will not allow to run rampant again.”  
Adalric fell silent as Loan guided them to the location he led Harlock and last saw Adalyn. They fanned out among the tall walls of greenery, guns drawn and ready to fire. Adalric followed Loan, a grimace on his face as he heard whispering among the men, leaves rustling, and branches snapping.  
“They’re too loud,” Adalric softly complained to him. “They’ll give us away.”  
Loan ignored him for the moment as he came to the pathway where he spotted his dried blood on the ground.  
“This is where we were,” Loan quietly said to him. “I left her here,” he crossed through the doorway to the adjacent path with the older man behind him.  
Adalric frowned and silently moved down the path to peer around the corner. He motioned for Loan to approach, pointing to tiny droplets that the admiral knew were not his on the ground. The startled look that crossed his face told Adalric all he needed to know, and the old assassin muttered an expletive.  
“That stupid girl,” he growled as he gripped his pistol tighter.  
They started to follow the threadlike trail, weaving through the tall walls of ivy and night blooming flowers. They crossed paths with several other groups who searched the area and slowly cleared each passageway.  
“No sign of him yet sir,” the young lieutenant who bandaged Loan said when they met. “No one has of yet as far as I know, but no one has working com links.”  
“Keep looking,” Loan ordered. “He’s here somewhere.”  
“He may have fled,” Adalric stated. “He did fail to kill you, only an idiot would pursue his target after losing the element of surprise. Your chances for success are unlikely.”  
Loan shook his head. “Harlock won’t, he’s reckless and relentless, he doesn’t think like other people.”  
Adalric appeared doubtful when a bright light highlighted his stern face and lit the sky. Loan heard the atmosphere split with a crack and dropped to the ground. The shockwave ripped through the trees and foliage, uprooting many of the plants and smaller trees.  
Loan rose when it passed and kicked away some of the debris. The pathway was littered with foliage, but not so much he couldn’t see the blood. He continued with Adalric and the lieutenant’s group behind him, making their way closer to the forest. The walls grew closer and more unkempt, and the light of the moon no longer reached them.  
Loan carefully searched the ground as the darkness nearly obscured the trail. His steps were slow, and his men made no noise, and wondered why Adalric grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.  
“Listen,” he whispered, and Loan strained his hearing, finally hearing a low whistle.  
His eyes widened as the whistle morphed into a deafening screech, and he barely had time to shout for them to take cover when the first shot slammed into the ground nearby. The earth lurched beneath his feet, knocking him to his knees as dirt fell over him.  
He hunkered down next to one of the walls as unmistakable anti-aircraft fire rained down around them. “Well, we must be getting close,” came Adalric’s untimely quip that made Loan growl.  
“What’ll we do now sir?” the lieutenant shouted over the earsplitting sound.  
“We got to keep moving!” Loan replied. “They’re trying to pin us down.”  
No one moved as the ground continued to tremble and rubble from the walkways crashed around them. Loan felt a scream rise in this throat as he pushed himself up. He crouched as he rushed further down, dodging debris, and falling into the shrubbery when a shot landed close by.  
One slammed into the path in front of him, knocking him to his back and leaving a deafening ring in his ears. He rolled to his side and felt two hands grab him and pull him to his feet. He blinked back the dirt in his eyes as he tried to orient himself, finding it was Adalric and the lieutenant who helped him.  
“You alright sir?” the lieutenant asked him, though Loan couldn’t hear him.  
Adalric gripped his shirt and urged him forward. He fell behind as Adalric led them through the hail of anti-aircraft fire. Their progress was slow, and they often had to stop and crouch against whatever cover they could find as the earth continued to blow apart around them.  
“The trail ends just up ahead!” Adalric shouted.  
Before Loan could formulate what to do next, the barrage mysteriously stopped. He waited in absolute bewilderment, wondering if there was another round to come, or something worse. He listened for any incoming fire, breathing in the rich smell of upturned earth. After several minutes Loan signaled for Adalric to proceed, and they cautiously filed through a narrow arbor with guns raised.  
Breaking over the weathered and partially overgrown terrace, the group quickly scanned the area and found nothing. Loan lowered his gun when he realized no one was there, neither Harlock nor Adalyn. He gazed into the surrounding forest, wondering if Harlock escaped that way. He highly doubted it after consideration, it didn’t explain the cover fire.  
He turned to Adalric who remained alert and prowled the length of the terrace, listening and watching for anything among the tree line. Adalric turned back to the terrace after finding nothing and his hunt continued across the battered stone. The assassin peered over the balustrade, then suddenly relaxed.  
“There’s indents left in the ground,” Adalric said as he slipped his gun back into the holster beneath his jacket. “Small transport from the looks of it, Harlock must have escaped.”  
Loan quickly approached and looked over in disbelief. The flattened grass and wildflowers clearly outlined the area where a ship had landed, but it didn’t make sense. Harlock wasn’t the type to abandon a fight, even when the odds were stacked against him. Perhaps his attack was a ploy of some sort, or the wounds he inflicted upon him were too great.  
Unsure, Loan decided to get a closer look and perhaps find a clue. He started down the overgrown stairwell, his hand firmly on the handrail. His downcast eyes caught sight of something reflecting in the moonlight and he hastened his steps.  
Loan stepped onto the landing and looked down at the dark, wet substance that covered the stone and foliage. He knelt and touched it, unsurprised to see his fingertips were red when he brought them up to examine them. He dropped his hand over his knee and looked once again over the small field, feeling angry and disappointed.  
Harlock had fled, and Loan knew he missed a golden opportunity to end him. He knew from experience that the pirate was most vulnerable outside his ship and the likelihood of engaging him again in person was slim. He also knew he couldn’t use the same tactic of capturing his crew as he had done before, Loan would need to come up with a new plan.  
He cast his gaze back down at the ground and spied something stuck in the blood. His brow furrowed, Loan reached down and pulled away several long, black stands of hair. He bolted upright and looked to the Arcadia still visible in the blazing sky.  
No, no, no, no, no!  
Loan turned and raced back up the stairwell, shouting for his men to get back to the house. He would still order a DNA analysis to confirm that it was Adalyn’s blood that he found, but he had no time to wait. He needed to get back and find a ship straightaway, he would pursue Harlock himself.  
“What did you find?” Adalric questioned when the admiral rushed past him.  
Focused on what he needed to do Loan didn’t hear nor acknowledge him. He made his way back to his home once again and found the terrace and corridors deserted. Loan found it a small mercy that his guests had fled, he couldn’t have borne their presence with the given situation.  
Kuhn was still in his office when Loan walked in, viewing a map with current ship positions. Some of the screens on the walls now showed various incoming relief ships, the capacities of surrounding hospitals and facilities available to them, and a current list of fatalities. Loan momentarily paused when he viewed the tally, over two hundred names were listed so far.  
“Sir, your orders to Admiral Kito arrived too late, his response fleet was wiped out,” Kuhn stated and moved aside when Loan stepped behind his desk. “We’re also beginning to receive word from the Federation Prime Base, all ships are reported to be damaged or destroyed.”  
“Harlock succeeded in crippling some of our best ships then,” Loan replied as he pulled up a list of destroyers, his ship of choice, near the planet. They were faster than a battleship or aircraft carrier, and though less armored than their counterparts, they retained tremendous firepower. “What is the Arcadia’s current position?”  
“It’s beginning to move away from the base and rise into the stratosphere, it must have picked up on the Fifth and Ninth,” he replied.  
Loan quickly read through the list and chose a ship named the Praetorian, fast and capable of traversing long distances even among its class. He sent word to the ship’s captain and several other destroyers that would join him in hunting down the Arcadia and its famed captain.  
“I’m leaving you in charge of damage control and cleanup,” Loan said to Kuhn after he sent his newly typed orders. “I’ll issue a Level One Emergency; therefore, all available personnel and resources will be at our disposal, including the SDF and Independent fleets.”  
Loan was still furiously typing at his desk when Adalric stormed into the room. Ignoring Kuhn’s protests, he grabbed Loan by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He kept him pinned, even when Kuhn and the lieutenant who followed him in drew their guns.  
“Let him go!” Kuhn warned, yet the threat of being shot didn’t concern him.  
“Where is she!” Adalric shouted as he roughly shook him. “That was her blood wasn’t it? That bastard Harlock has my daughter, doesn’t he!”  
Loan tried to push the man away, but the assassin kept a tight hold on him and shoved him back against the wall. Kuhn again commanded Adalric to step away, but Loan raised a hand to silence him.  
“Why do you need me to tell you the obvious?” the admiral snarled. “Of course, I believe that was Adalyn’s blood, and yes, I do believe Harlock has her, but I won’t know for sure until we have it analyzed, and the grounds are thoroughly searched.”  
“You’re wasting time and manpower if that’s what you’re willing to do,” he spat.  
“I’m not wasting anything, and I’m not waiting,” Loan replied. “I’m leaving as soon as the ship I sent for arrives. Harlock won’t escape.”  
The admiral must have placated him, as he was finally able to push him away. Kuhn and the lieutenant kept their weapons trained on him, yet Adalric remained indifferent. His dark, venom-like stare bore straight into Loan, reminding him of a snake ready to devour its prey.  
“I’ll get her back,” he swore. “And I’ll make Harlock pay for everything he had done here tonight.”  
“I’ll make sure that you do,” Adalric turned and exited the room before Loan could contemplate his meaning.  
Kuhn and the lieutenant lowered their pistols after he left and turned to their superior. He had pushed himself from the wall and went back to his desk, his hand over his wound.  
“I placed you in charge of damage control, Admiral Kuhn, why are you still here?” Loan’s tone was curt, attesting to his agitation.  
The rear admiral saluted and quickly left, leaving the lieutenant behind. The young man tried not to squirm as Loan went back to typing, seemingly oblivious to his presence. He debated on whether he should say something or leave, but as the minutes ticked by and he formulated what to say, the admiral startled him from his thoughts.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Riley sir,” he stammered. “Kit Riley.”  
“And you’re a first-class lieutenant are you not?” Loan’s gaze never left the screen before him, and he felt compelled to verbally answer an affirmative. “I’m making you Lieutenant Commander; your new orders are to act as my adjutant. I have an inbound convoy that will be here in two hours, gather your belongings and rendezvous at the Metropolitan Station at 0600 hours.”  
“Y-yes sir!” Riley gave a salute. “Thank you, sir!”  
“No need,” Loan stated, finally looking at him. “You and everyone here have come under fire from the Federation’s most notorious enemy and didn’t run. You pursued him, and I need men like you in charge, who won’t let fear get the best of them and won’t back down should conflict arise.”  
“Now go on Lieutenant Commander Riley, you don’t have much time,” the admiral said and turned back to his work.  
The newly promoted Riley couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he saluted him once more and hurried from the room, making sure he’d place a quick call to his mother back home to tell her the good news.  
Loan however, couldn’t keep his hands from shaking as he fumbled over the keyboard, typing, then retyping commands as he prepared to leave. Reports kept popping up on the secondary screen, from damage assessments to relief efforts. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the death tally continue to rise, each number representing a person whose family would be torn apart.  
He finally had to shut his eyes and bent over his desk, his hands clenched tightly into fists. It all hit too close to home. He knew the immobilizing pain all too well, what it was like to learn the person you cared so much about was gone. No words could accurately describe how it felt, how it seemed like everything inside was broken and could never be put back together again. Loan still carried those shattered pieces, and it still hurt far worse than any physical pain inflicted upon him.  
His eyes fluttered back open and he turned his head away from the screens, wanting to dissociate himself for the moment. He spied the bloodied scrap of silk that lay crumpled beside his desk and bent down to retrieve it.  
Loan’s fingers brushed over the slippery material, his thoughts everywhere and nowhere. He never again wanted to feel that kind of pain and hopelessness, to find someone he loved dead. He didn’t think he would survive.  
The mounting rage, sorrow, and frustration boiled over in him, and he took hold of his desk and hurled it across the room with an anguished scream. He felt blood running down his side again as his furious outburst now placed him before the numerous screens displaying the chaos Harlock had wrought.  
The images of destruction brought Loan back to the present, and he drew himself to his full height and slicked back the blonde hair that fell into his face. Now was no time to let his emotions get the best of him, he needed to focus solely on the task at hand.  
Harlock had struck a devastating blow to be sure, but it was far from a complete knock out. The Federation had thousands more warships, and one-quarter of those were under his command, along with millions of soldiers.  
Harlock had started a singlehanded war, one he made personal when he kidnapped the woman Loan loved most. He truly intended to make Harlock pay for every death and grievance he ever caused on his vain quest for freedom, even if he had to rip the universe apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m stretching the credibility of Harlock’s survival after being shot in the heart, but I’d like to think that medical and surgical capabilities would be advanced enough to replace such a damaged organ in the time this story takes place in.  
> As always, I’d love to hear what you guys think of the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Something wasn't right, Harlock thought as he raced through the maze of greenery. He knew Van Buren to be injured, so why was he leading him further away from the house and possible help?

The ivy around him was growing thicker and more unkempt, and the shadow of the forest darkened the sky. He could hear someone running ahead of him though, see the rustling leaves and kicked up flower petals. There were also the blood drops.

It was pure luck he came upon them, but now he wondered if it were not some sort of ploy to lead him into a trap. He kept his gravity saber in hand and slowed to a more cautious pace.

He turned a corner, dunked beneath an overgrown arbor, and came upon a wide terrace surrounded by trees that overlooked a courtyard of wildflowers. Harlock stopped, seeing his quarry now facing him. He cast a wary eye over the ragged stone and knotted trees, but no one else was there.

Van Buren wasn't there.

Harlock directed his angry glare at the woman before him. She was beautiful with her dark hair and eyes, her fair skin gleaming the moonlight. Bright red blood dripped from her fingers, the same color as her lips. Yet it was her unwavering gaze that caught Harlock's attention.

He took a few steps towards her, but she didn't move away. Harlock only stopped when she raised her arm and pointed to a narrow stairway leading down.

"There's a path at the bottom of the stairs that will lead you into the forest," she said. "You can escape that way."

Escape? Harlock blinked, taken aback.

"You'll let me go, even though I tried to kill Van Buren?" Harlock responded warily.

He wasn't convinced that he hadn't walked straight into a trap. What motive would she have for letting him go? Loan fought him like a man who protected someone he cared about. Was she not his lover?

"If you had killed him I may not have," she replied, letting her arm fall back to her side. "I'm giving you this chance to go while you can, so neither of you has to die."

Surely, he would have realized that pursuing Loan any further would be useless. At least, that is what Adalyn hoped. She figured if she got Harlock this far, away from Loan, he would abandon his pursuit of him. Loan, by this point, could very well be leading an army into the garden to capture him, or worse.

"I refuse," Harlock stated, sheathing his saber. "I came here to kill Van Buren, and that is exactly what I plan to do."

Nothing about her tone or posture indicated deception to Harlock. He acknowledged her sincerity, along with her desire to keep his adversary safe. He wouldn't let her come between him and avenging his crew however. No one could.

Harlock turned with a sweep of his cape, heading back the way he came.

"What the hell are you doing! Are you stupid?"

Harlock stopped when he heard her shouting. He looked over his shoulder to see her storming towards him, her hands clenched into fists. His hand went instinctively to his saber, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued to berate him.

"Do you not understand that Loan is now an Admiral of the Fleet with thousands of soldiers and warships under his command? There are literally dozens of officers in that house that will be flooding this place soon, looking to kill you!"

She wasn't protecting Van Buren because she loved him, he realized. After all, she had deceived him and led him to an escape path when she could have easily led him into a death trap. She simply had a compassionate nature. Harlock loosened his grip on his weapon and spoke to her with a softer tone.

"Death doesn't frighten me," Harlock replied. "You seem to have a kind heart miss, but I'm not going to change my mind."

He must have startled her as she suddenly stopped, her dark eyes wide. She was close enough now that he could smell her perfume, warm and sweet. For a moment he wished the universe had more women like her, beautiful and kind.

Harlock turned away again but was swiftly jerked back.

Did she really grab onto his cape?

"Alright, if you're not going to go willingly, then I'll make you go," she said, her voice dangerously low.

Harlock grabbed onto his cape and tried to wrench it from her grasp, but to no avail. Her white hand was locked tight onto the fabric and she began to pull on him. Harlock was forced to take a couple of steps before locking his legs and gripping his cape with both hands.

"Quit it!" Harlock shouted. "You're going to rip it!"

She narrowed her gaze and twisted the fabric, winding it around her arm. With her newfound grip she was able to yank him off balance and make him take another couple of steps. Harlock grimaced when he heard a tear.

"I said stop it!"

He really didn't want to get into a fight with her, especially since she was only trying to keep he and Van Buren from killing each other. He unfastened the clasp keeping it around his shoulders and let go, making her stagger back at the sudden loss of resistance. She regained her balance and tossed the cloak aside, much to Harlock's chagrin.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harlock said.

"You going to leave then?" she questioned.

"No," he replied.

"Then we have a problem," Adalyn said. "I gave you your options, and I'm not changing my mind."

Harlock jumped back when she suddenly charged, barely missing the punch she aimed at his jaw. She shifted her weight and brought her opposing fist up into a strong upper cut that he couldn't avoid. He staggered back, giving Adalyn an opportunity to spin around him, grab his arm and twist it into a painful hold.

Dammit, she was fast.

"You know, I really didn't want to hurt you either," she said. "You must understand you left me no choice, please don't think bad of me. I promise I'm only trying to save you from your stupidity."

Searing pain shot through his shoulder and down his side. The hold not only strained the muscles in his arm, it also aggravated his broken rib. He gritted his teeth as she pushed him forward, urging him to walk. She knew how to throw a punch. More importantly, she knew a good submissive hold. Once again, Harlock berated himself for his miscalculations.

"Come on now," she chirped, pleased with herself. "We may find your friends out there."

"They're not here," he confessed through clenched teeth, though he was unsure why. "I'm alone."

Out of bewilderment Adalyn loosened her hold on his arm and Harlock gave a blissed sigh of relief when the pain subsided. His side still burned, but his arm didn't feel like it was going to be ripped from his body anymore.

"Youare stupid!"

Harlock choked back a cry when she snapped his arm back into its pained position. Only this time she was less careful about how far and high she twisted his appendage. His ribs felt like they were on fire.

"Did you really think you'd be able to storm thishouse and kill Loan all by yourself?" she shouted at him. "God, I heard you were reckless, but honestly, I think you're just an idiot!"

"Quit calling me that!" Harlock shouted back. "If you don't let me go now I'm going to have to hurt you!"

"I'll quit calling you stupid and an idiot when you see reason and leave!" she shoved him forward again. "I swear if you do anything I will dislocate your arm!"

Harlock sighed, he really didn't like fighting women. He also didn't like breaking free from this kind of hold, his shoulder always hurt for days afterwards. Harlock took a deep breath and steeled himself for the pain to come, intending to dislocate his own shoulder and turn against her.

Luckily, fate intervened with a deafening boom and shower of golden sparks. Well, it could have been fate, but Harlock liked to think that it was his old friend riding to the rescue. The Arcadia appeared from the black clouds that rose in the distance, the fire from the Federation base illuminating its dark hull.

Harlock saw multiple flashes of light coming from the ground that struck the broadside of his ship. Apparently not all the Federation's warships had been destroyed in the onslaught. The Arcadia returned fire, the shockwave visible as it struck its target and radiated out, reaching them in a matter of seconds.

Harlock landed on his broken rib, emitting a shout that was drowned by the rushing wind. He rolled to his back when the wind subsided, his breath coming in short, ragged breaths. He glanced over at Adalyn at his side and saw her pushing herself to her hands and knees.

He forced himself up and wrapped his arm around her. She let out startled yelp as he flipped her to her back and pinned her torso down with the weight of his own, one of her arms held in place by his underarm.

"You know the longer we do this the sooner Loan's soldiers are going to find you," Adalyn said, seemingly unfazed by her predicament. "You better hope my dad isn't with him, I don't know what he'd do if he saw us like this. You on top of me and all."

Harlock's brow rose before realizing she only meant to momentarily distract him. She slammed her forehead into his nose, hard enough that he released his hold on her. Adalyn shot up and hooked her arm around his neck. She flung Harlock back and tried to climb on top of him, but he grabbed her arm and rolled her beneath him.

She twisted out of every grapple hold Harlock tried to pin her with, but Adalyn wasn't able to gain the advantage over him either. They rolled across the terrace, trying to wrestle each other into submission. It wasn't until Adalyn elbowed him in his injured side that she was able to entrap Harlock.

She was at his back, her arms locked tight around his throat while her legs circled his waist. Harlock latched onto her knee as it pressed too close to his rib, afraid she would crush it. For a moment he couldn't breathe, and it didn't help that she held his only airway captive.

"I suppose I'll just have to knock you out and drag your carcass out of here," he heard her say as his vision began to recede.

She tightened her legs around him as she shifted her arms, intending to choke him out. Her knee dug into his rib, eliciting a wounded cry from Harlock before he spat blood from his mouth.

He felt Adalyn suddenly release him and he collapsed to his side. He pushed himself to his knees, blood still dripping from his chin. He was still blinking back the darkness that narrowed his vision when Adalyn slapped him across the face.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say you were hurt!"

"It's nothing," Harlock dismissed as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

She didn't look convinced as she sat on her haunches before him, studying him. It was obvious he struggled to breathe properly, and when he shifted the wrong way he winced, his hand going to his side again.

"Lie back," Adalyn sighed and grasped his shoulders. "You're not going to catch your breath hunched over like that."

Harlock resisted her at first, his body rigid against her hands. She gave him a menacing glare before jabbing his injured side with her finger, sending shockwaves up to his shoulder and down the length of his leg.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Harlock cried.

"I said lie back," Adalyn growled as she waved her finger close to his face. "I will poke you again if you don't."

Harlock finally yielded and let her guide him onto his back. He took back his initial thoughts about her. She was more relentless and stubborn than compassionate and kind. If more women like her existed, there would be far, far less men in the universe.

She was still beautiful though. He was right about that at least.

He closed his eye and tried to take several deep breaths as Adalyn unzipped his jacket. He was vaguely aware of her comments about changing all his wanted posters to Captain Idiot in the morning, but his focus lay on her probing fingers. She barely touched his skin and he winced.

"You got a way you can reach your friends, right?" The concern in her voice startled him, and he lifted his head just enough to glimpse his bloodied, blackened flesh. It was way worse than he thought.

He lay his head back down and stared up at the stars before grumbling.

"Yes."

Adalyn crawled over to his uninjured side and helped him into a sitting position. He so wished for some sort of relief, whether it be from a syringe full of Dr. Zero's strongest pain reliever or a bottle of bourbon. He would prefer the bourbon.

"There's a clearing about two miles from here, down the path I told you about," Adalyn explained, letting Harlock lean against her as he stood. "Your ship can land there to get you, think you can walk that far?"

"They can get me here," Harlock said as he activated the com in his ear. "Yattaran, I need a pickup."

"Captain!" the first mate startled. "We've been trying to reach you, why did you have your com off?"

Yattaran must have patched him through the main speaker on bridge. He could hear the voices of his crew shouting firing coordinates and placements of enemy warships. They seemed determined that no ship would escape decimation. At least things were going all right for them.

"I need an immediate pickup, you can track my coordinates," Harlock said.

"It may take a minute or two, we're getting pings from incoming bogeys," Yattaran replied. "We think it maybe the defense fleet from the moon."

Harlock groaned slightly, doing his best to ignore Adalyn's scathing glare.

"So, you come here by yourself, which is stupid in and of itself, and you have ZERO communication with your only backup?"

"Who is that?" Yattaran questioned when he heard Adalyn's voice over the Arcadia's speakers. "And why are they yelling at you?"

"Never mind that," Harlock said. "Give me an estimate."

"Eh, ten, fifteen minutes," Yattaran replied. "Those new shells are putting a lot of strain on the main cannons. Depends on how many more shots we can fire."

"Fine," Harlock clicked off his com and looked down at Adalyn.

"Do you mind if I teach you a thing or two about assassination jobs while we're waiting?" she smiled at him and Harlock knew she was mocking him. "You don't go into a location where your opponent will have the advantage, where you're outnumbered, alone, and without backup!"

"I wasn't going to assassinate him. I don't believe in such methods," Harlock shot back. "We had a job to do here, and I took the opportunity to settle my grievances with Van Buren man to man."

"And how'd that go?" she folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. "You're lucky you're making it out of this with just a broken rib."

Harlock didn't respond and went to retrieve his cloak. His chest muscles screamed in protest when he tried to bend down, reaching for it with outstretched fingers. It was thrust into his hand by Adalyn, who took pity on the pirate.

"Look, I don't mean to make you mad and I'm sorry I hurt you," she said, her voice sincere. "I wouldn't have attempted to fight you if I knew."

"You also apologizing about calling me stupid and an idiot too?" Harlock asked, but Adalyn vehemently shook her head.

"Oh no, I stand by that," she twirled away from him and crossed the length of the terrace to perch herself up on the railing. "Which is why I'm going to stay here with you until your ship comes, lest you get anymore stupid thoughts in your head."

Harlock frowned and folded his cloak over his arm. He had to admire her tenacity in a way, though it went against his desire to avenge his crew. He didn't blame her though; his mistakes were his own. Harlock knew he would never again have the same element of surprise he did tonight, and he worried by not killing Van Buren he would come after him worse than before.

He limped over and leaned against the railing beside her. Though he hated to admit it, he was in no shape to pursue Van Buren any further. Harlock listened to the distant booms, reminiscent of thunder, that came from the Federation base and began to feel tired.

Adalyn unexpectedly hopped off and stared into the garden. Confused at first, Harlock bolted upright, his hand instinctively gripped his saber. He carefully watched her until he too realized something wasn't quite right. He thought he heard leaves rustling despite the still air, and Adalyn turned back to him.

"How long before your friends come for you?" she asked, her voice lowered.

"Not long," Harlock answered, but he had his doubts.

He hadn't forgotten about the incoming bogeys Yattaran spoke of and looked to the Arcadia in the distance. Its guns were already pointed in the direction of the incoming fleet. Harlock followed the trajectory, and the Arcadia began to move away from the base. It would take Yattaran a bit longer than anticipated.

"You ready to go for a walk now?" Adalyn questioned after observing Harlock's brow and mouth tighten in concern.

"Are you sure this pathway isn't going to lead me into any trouble?"

"I promise you the only thing you will have to worry about are attacking squirrels," she said, trying to ease his growing tension. "Come on, I'll go with you."

"That's not necessary," he stated, ignoring her joke.

"Oh, but it is," she said. "I feel terrible for hurting you, so I'm going to make sure you get back alright."

She held out her hand to him, which he observed, but didn't immediately take.

"I'm Adalyn by the way," she smiled, "Adalyn Vielle."

Harlock thought he recognized the surname but couldn't recall to whom else it belonged. She however, was someone he was unlikely to forget. He slowly extended his hand and shook hers in greeting.

"Harlock," he said.

"Yes, I know who you are," Adalyn chuckled before withdrawing her hand. "We better go, I think Loan is on his way with a few friends."

Harlock agreed with a nod of his head and fell into step with her as they walked to the narrow stairwell. It was barely wide enough for the two of them, but the stairs themselves were more precarious. They and the bottom landing were covered in climbing flowers, the stone barely visible beneath their feet.

"Before I forget, thank you," Adalyn said. "Don't think I didn't notice, you never once tried to pull a weapon on me," she explained when she noted his quizzical look.

"It wouldn't have been fair," Harlock stated frankly. "Besides, my only target was Van Buren, I didn't come here to kill needlessly."

"Lucky me," she smiled.

"I should also be thanking you, for letting me go," he said. "You could have easily crushed my rib in."

"A punctured lung is not fun," she grimaced as though she were speaking from experience. "Although to be honest I didn't know that was what I was doing. You sure you're alright? You're still not breathing right."

"I'll be fine," Harlock answered. "I've had worse."

"We'll take it slow," Adalyn assured him. "You can rest for a few minutes up the trail if you need to."

Another round of cannon fire boomed overhead before Harlock could respond. They looked up, seeing a blazing shower of debris falling from the sky. Harlock grabbed Adalyn's arm when he saw the subsequent shockwave resonating out, blowing back the trees.

"Look out!" he shouted before it hit and slammed them against the stairs.

His footing gone Harlock tumbled down, striking the bannister and landing on his shoulder with a crack. It took a minute for the shock to wear off and the pain to kick in, but thankfully his shoulder slid back into place when he pressed it against the ground.

"You okay?" he asked Adalyn who lay sprawled on her back beside him.

When she didn't respond Harlock raised himself to his knees and leaned over her. She was unconscious, with a small pool of blood around her head. He checked for a pulse and tried to wake her after finding one, careful not move her head.

"Adalyn? Adalyn!"

A slight groan escaped her lips, but he could rouse nothing more from her. Harlock grabbed his cloak and carefully bunched it around her head to staunch the flow of blood. Hoping his crew were finished he clicked on his com, yelling at his first mate over the Arcadia's speakers.

"I need a pick up now Yattaran!"

"Err, got a problem Captain, we've got a second wave of incoming bogeys, we're going to need more time," he replied. "The main cannon is gone too, those new shells fried it."

Harlock swore loudly in response.

"Alright, then send a transport. Make sure Dr. Zero is onboard, tell him I have someone with me who has a severe head injury," he ordered.

"Sure thing. Just curious though, is it the person who was yelling at you earlier?"

"Yattaran," Harlock warned, his voice gravely low.

"I'll tell you when they're on their way," he replied before falling silent in his ear.

They couldn't come soon enough, he thought as he sat by Adalyn's side. He watched for any sign of returning consciousness, knowing if she remained asleep for too long the more severe her injury was likely to be. She remained still however, filling Harlock with dread.

"Alright Captain, Zero is on his way."

Harlock breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just so you know, you've got multiple individuals closing in on your location," he continued. "The closest is only thirty yards from you, I hope you don't mind if we lay down a bit of machine gun fire, keep 'em pinned until you're out of there."

They were the least destructive of the Arcadia's guns, meant as a defense for attacking fighters. That didn't mean they didn't pack a punch. The incoming shots screeched and slammed into the ground with such force it sent pillars of dirt high into the air.

Harlock cradled Adalyn's head in his hands as the ground trembled, his body hunched over hers to protect her from the debris falling around them. He felt her cheek move beneath his hand and tightened his hold. It wasn't until he saw her eyes flutter open that he realized it wasn't the ground that caused her to move.

"Adalyn!" Harlock couldn't hear his own voice due to the ringing in his ears. "Help is coming, you're going to be alright," he spoke loudly and slowly, hoping she could understand him.

Her brow furrowed before her eyes drifted shut again, but Harlock felt reassured nonetheless. He was more so elated when Dr. Zero arrived in the requested transport. Larger than their fighter planes but no less armored, it barely fit in the small clearing. The loading ramp descended, and Zero sauntered out with a bag in hand and Daiba in tow.

"What the hell happened now?" Zero shouted over the rapid fire.

"She fell and hit her head, she's bleeding," Harlock explained while the doctor knelt beside her and gingerly moved his cloak away from her head.

He opened his bag and took out a flask, taking a swig of it's contents. Harlock glared at him when he put it back, but Zero didn't seem to notice. He then pulled out a tablet and switched it on. Zero scanned her neck and head with it, frowning at what he saw.

"Her neck isn't broken, but there's a lot of swelling at the base of her skull," he said, his voice raised due to the continued cover fire. "I can't get a clear picture of it from this," he tossed the tablet back into his bag with a huff.

The doctor then took a penlight from his pocket and shined it in her eyes. He then tried to examine the bleeding wound itself, parting her hair with his fingers before something else caught his attention. He pulled back her earlobe and motioned for Harlock to look.

"You see that bruising behind her ear?" Harlock nodded. "That's Battle's sign, it's common with basilar skull fractures. I won't know how bad it is until I get a clearer picture of it, I'll need to do a complete CT scan."

"Load her up then," Harlock said. "We'll take her back to the Arcadia."

"Hey Daiba! Quit standing there and get a stretcher!" Zero yelled at the lanky blond who stationed himself beside the ramp.

"Geez, fine, there's no need to scream at me," Daiba grumbled as he marched back into the ship.

Zero pulled out his flask again only to have it snatched away by Harlock. The doctor sighed when his captain returned it to him empty, having drained it in a matter of seconds. He dropped it back in his bag when Daiba returned with the tactical stretcher in hand.

He laid it down when Zero shifted back, and the doctor and Harlock carefully placed Adalyn upon it. Harlock lay his cloak over her before they fastened the straps around her, drawing a disappointed groan from the doctor. He quite liked the view her lace top provided.

The captain unexpectedly winced and drew Zero's attention to Harlock's opened jacket. The doctor frowned at the bruised skin but knew to keep quiet for the time being.

"Come on Daiba," Zero stood and picked up his bag. "Help the captain get her onto the ship. My back's been bothering me."

"Probably wouldn't bother so much if you didn't sleep all the time," Daiba mumbled to himself before doing as he was told.

"We're going to lift her together, and whatever you do, don't drop her," Harlock warned when his junior grabbed the handgrips.

They managed to carry her to the ship without incident and lay her down on the floor between the parallel seats. Harlock locked the stretcher in place and gave a firm tug to make sure it was attached securely.

"Who is she?" Daiba finally asked. "Do you know her, Captain?"

"Never met her before tonight," he answered as he collapsed into a nearby seat.

Zero tossed him another flask and sat down beside him with his bag in his lap. They remained silent as Daiba slumped into the pilot's seat and closed the loading door. The engine hummed as they ascended, and Harlock closed his eye and leaned back, finding comfort in the sound.

"So," Zero started as he drummed his fingers. "You want to slowly choke on your own blood for a while longer or do you want me to take a look at your ribs now?"

Harlock snorted and took a drink from the flask.

"Right, bourbon first," the doctor sighed.


End file.
